


Every ending is a new beginning

by evafilippa12



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evafilippa12/pseuds/evafilippa12
Summary: What could possibly happen after the explosion in Inferno club. Because that ending wasn't exactly an ending. It was a beginning.
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Every ending is a new beginning

"Triana! Triana! No!" Jairo heard Hugo screaming and immediately ran to his side. He held his friend and looked once at the unconsious body on the floor; he denied himself from referring to her as a corpse. He touched her pulse point on her neck and took in a breath. She was alive.   
_"Call an ambulance"_ he signed. _"She's alive. We don't have much time... go!"_ he pushed him and stood up, walking over the others; Ivan, German and Oscar seemed well, groaning and moving, hopefully none of them was injured.   
Jairo's phone rang in his pocket; Andrea. Shit. He picked it up and turned the speaker on. "Jairo! Jairo, you alright? I saw the explosion... please... tell me you're alive please..." Jairo rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to tell him that? Ivan grabbed the phone. "Hey Andrea, Ivan here. We're mostly alright... don't worry. We're getting out in a few seconds..." Ivan hung up and returned the phone to Jairo. They all helped Hugo carry Triana out and called an ambulance. Once Jairo stepped out of the club, he was met with a blue typhoon who crashed all over him, hugging him, kissing his face. Jairo winced in pain and held Andrea close. God, thankfully Andrea wasn't in there with them. Jairo would never forgive himself if Andrea got hurt...  
"You okay? You hurt?" Andrea kept asking, touching Jairo's face, checking for injuries.   
_"Don't worry about me... Triana. Triana got hurt."_  
When the ambulance arrived, Hugo held her and helped the nurses take her. "You guys leave. I'll go with her" he asked. Ivan was faster though. He pushed him inside the ambulance and scoffed. "Shut it. I won't leave you." he growled and jumped into the vehicle. The others stared at it as it drove away.  
"What now?" Oscar asked. "We're going home? We should call the Police. This explosion wasn't random. Someone did it"  
"Fucking Irish men!" German spits. "I'm sure they did this. If Triana... Hugo will never forgive us"  
_"Like it's our fault"_ Jairo signed. _"They stole from me. The flash driver was so important. I couldn't let it."_  
He looked at Andrea and hugged him. _"In there... all I was thinking about was you. I thought... I thought I'd be dead and wouldn't be able to... to tell you..."_  
Andra cut him off by kissing him. "I know." They shared a grin. German made gag noises while Oscar covered his eyes yelling "Pooooorn!" Jairo rolled his eyes and gave them the middle finger as he took Andrea's hand and guided him to his motorcycle.   
_"Let's go home"_

Laying in their huge bed, having his lover cleaning up his wounds felt like heaven. Jairo smiled as he let Andrea take care of him.   
"You can't even imagine how I felt when I heard the explosion. I thought I lost you forever..."  
Jairo nods and closes his eyes. _"I know... I'm sorry... for everything"_ he hugs him gently, Andrea gently moving into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "I got accepted into college y'know..." Andrea whispers, kissing behind his ear. "I'm so happy I'll be able to share this experience with you"   
Jairo smiled and kissed him deeply. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed on the bed and Andrea hovering above him. "I've been thinking..." he whispers, stroking Jairo's face. "I was wondering... since you're mute... how do you... well... you totally don't... talk through intimate moments..."  
Jairo laughs softly and shakes his head. _"Since I'm mute... I don't do anything... verbal"_ he signed. _"Want me to show you what I do?"_  
Andrea bit his lip. "Since everything is revealed I was thinking... I'm free now... nothing keeps me behind... and I wanted... well I've never done anything... sexual in my life I mean... with someone else..."  
Jairo nods. _"I understand. But I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."_  
Andrea grins. "I don't. Not with you" he stroked his face. "Now would you show me, hm? Boy of Hedonism?"  
Jairo laughed and moved his body so his back was against the headboard. He gently held onto Andrea's waist and slowly moved his hips up at him. He kind of smirked and licked his lips, leaning and placing a gentle kiss on Andrea's collarbone. He felt Andrea stuttering, closing his eyes. Jairo had missed this; being with someone he wanted and cared about them, being able to make them feel like heaven.  
_"You feel amazing, Andrea"_ Jairo signed and kissed him deeply. He felt Andrea groaning into his mouth and tugging at his hair. He wanted more.   
"More..." he begged, rolling his hips harder. He had never done anything like this. After being raped, he grew older and tried to avoid any kind of touches. But with Jairo... it was different. Jairo would never hurt him, at least not on purpose.  
"Please Jairo... I need you" he begged. Jairo looked up at him, eyes wide. _"What do you need exactly?"_ he signed, his chest heavy with emotion, his breath ragged.   
"You... everything... touch me... kiss me... fuck me, I don't know" Andrea groaned and rolled his hips harder, feeling himself growing into his pants.   
Jairo nods and pouts. _"We'll start slow. Okay? Baby steps. If you feel like it's too much, you tell me. You stop me. I might get carried away but please... I don't want to hurt you"_ Jairo stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. Andrea sighed at Jairo's gentleness and kissed him deeply. "Thank you... our time together... I'll never forget"  
They slowly start undressing each other; Jairo bit his lip shyly as he noticed Andrea eyeing him hungrily. He didn't cared; Andrea was nothing like the old men he was fucking for money. Andrea was staring at him with pure lust, pure need, innocence. Andrea not only wanted to fuck his body, he also wanted to make love to his mind. He wanted to fuck his soul, to take him apart and bring him back piece by piece. And Jairo would happily let him do that.   
When they were both equally naked, Jairo decided he'd make it all about Andrea. He laid him on the soft mattress and opened his legs. _"I'm about to blow you okay?"_ he signed. _"Tell me if it's too much. If you want more, we will keep going"_  
Jairo started off slow; kissing among the length, covering it with soft, loving kisses. When Andrea tugged at his hair, he decided he'd push him over the edge a little more. He took him in his mouth, gagging, groaning at the feeling. He had missed this; oh he had missed the feeling of a dick in his mouth. A good, big dick instead of an old wrinkled one. Soon Andrea was spasming and coming down his throat. Jairo looked up at him and the view was magnificent; the blue haired boy was bucking his hips up, his back off of the mattress, his lips open wide, chanting one word. A name. Jairo.  
Jairo swallowed it all down and grinned. Wow, it tasted good. He kissed every single one of Andrea's marks and smiled up at him. _"You okay?"_ he signs slowly.  
Andrea nods and hugs him. "That was amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for being here for me." he kisses him deeply. "Please... let's have some more..."  
Jairo grinned and got to work; he slowly opened Andrea up and kissed his backside. Andrea was such a handsome young man. After the process of preparation, when Jairo thought Andrea was opened up enough, he laid him on his back and settled between his legs. He grabbed his phone, typing. _"I'm free of STDs. I've been always using condoms with clients and one night stands but with you... it seems wrong. I want... to feel you. To be connected with you.. if that's okay"_  
Andrea grinned and nodded. "You didn't even have to ask..." He throws the phone away and pulls him for a kiss. "I love you, Jairo." he whispers against his lips. "Now... will you finally get inside me or I'll have to beg for it?"  
Jairo smirks and lubes himself up, gently getting inside him. He gasped as he felt Andrea squeezing around him, holding onto him tightly with his limps. He started off slow, moving his hips slowly in and out, kissing him. It felt so intimate and Jairo loved every second of it.   
_"Mine"_ he took the boy's fingers and placed them on his lips, letting Andrea find out the word he was mouthing. He then took Andrea's fingers and kissed them, suddenly taking the digits inside his mouth.  
"Oh my... yours. Always yours..." Andrea moaned and hugged him tightly.  
Jairo might not being able to talk but he was so erotic during sex; he'd moan silently, throw his head back, bite his lip, stare at the other intensely, meaning more than any words could.  
Soon they finished and laid comfortably in bed, hugging each other.  
_"I love you"_ Jairo signed and kissed his cheek, hugging him close.   
Andrea grins and leans closer to him. "Let's stay in bed for a while..." he begs and Jairo nods, letting sleep take them both.

A few hours later, Jairo was woken up by his phone beeping with a message:

> **HUGO (18:28):**  
>  **She's alright. Shocked but okay. You need to come to the hospital though. Important.**

Jairo showed the message to Andrea, who nodded. They both slid into the shower and cleaned each other up. Jairo was watching over Andrea, his expressions, his face. He seemed relaxed, happy. _"You okay?"_ he signed.   
Andrea grins and nods. "How couldn't I? You... well nothing compares to this... what we did... It felt like heaven. Thank you" he kisses him deeply. Jairo held him close and kissed him back, suddenly cornering him in the shower's wall. Andrea laughed. "So eager" he teased. Jairo pouts and signs _"It's you. I can't think straight when you're here"_  
Andrea kisses him again. "Let's be quick. Our friends need us"

"Hugo! What happened? Is she okay?" Andrea hugged Hugo and sighed.   
Oscar, Ivan and German were there too. They all hugged Jairo and Ivan tilted his head as he noticed a little mark on the side of his neck. "Hey, dude what's this?" he raises an eyebrow and took Jairo's hand, guiding him to a spot away from the others. "Don't tell me you guys..."  
Jairo bit his lip. _"He asked me to"_ he quickly typed on his phone. _"I didn't force him. What we did... we both wanted it"_  
Ivan nods. "I see. Hope you are happy, brother" he hugs Jairo. Jairo grins and walks back to Andrea's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. _"What did he tell you?"_ he signed at Andrea. _"Is Triana okay?"_  
Andrea huffs. "He didn't tell me"   
When the doctor came out, Hugo immediately ran over him. " Is she okay? My girlfriend... she got injured during the bombing in Inferno..." The doctor looked at him. "She's okay. She's a brave woman. Both of them"  
Hugo tilts his head. "Both of them? What do you mean?"  
The doctor grins. "You didn't knew Ms Marin is pregnant?"   
Hugo widens his eyes. "Can I see her?" he asks and the doctor lets him into the room.

Ivan drove back to the club and called someone.  
"You're so fuckin' dead" he hisses. "The Irish bastards bombed my property! You send them here?... Watch your back, Zapata. Fix this or else the next one being dead might be you"  
"Hey bro" Oscar approached Ivan and clapped his back. "Don't worry. We'll fix this. We can do it" he grinned. Oh, the poor kid. He was so young.   
"We need money. And they ain't exactly what we've right now" Ivan sighed.   
German nods. "We can do it by ourselves. With our arms." Ivan huffs and hugs his co-workers and friends. "Hope we can fix this... Inferno is my life."  
"Ours too, Ivan. Ours too" Oscar grinned.

Jairo and Andrea were sitting on the beach, looking at the sea, letting the sun warm their insides.  
"What are you thinking?" Andrea leaned closer to Jairo, looking up at him. Jairo shrugged.  
_"After what happened, I have no job. No money. And I won't take your money for sure"_  
Andrea rolls his eyes and hugs him. "You're a big ol' idiot, y'know" he whispers and kisses him. "Let's go on a trip. Somewhere nice... Italy? Or Greece? I'd really love to go to Greece"  
Jairo grins and kisses his forehead. _"We can do that..."_ he signs and huffs. _"I love you. Thank you for everything"_  
Andrea shakes his head. "You saved me. You deserve everything in this world and more."  
They kissed until they were both on the sand, rolling their bodies all over, getting sand everywhere. Both boys deserved to be happy after all the shit they've been through.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about continuing this... you tell me! xoxo


End file.
